1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for reducing airflow resistance and drag on vehicles; and more particularly, to a retractable rear vehicle/trailer drag reduction system.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle moving forward, such as a tractor and semi-trailer creates low-pressure region behind the semi-trailer. This low-pressure region results in a drag or rearward pull on the vehicle. The vehicle engine consumes additional fuel to overcome drag or rearward pull. Reducing drag increases fuel savings and correspondingly reduces operation costs. Solutions to reducing the drag or rearward pull include drag reduction structures or devices attached to the vehicle that alter or redirect the airflow at the rear of the vehicle; for example a boat tail structure, skirts, deflector shields, nozzles and airfoils.
Such structures or devices attached to the rear of the semi-trailer may interfere with fully opening the vehicle doors. They may cause additional work for the vehicle operator before opening the vehicle doors prior to the loading/unloading process. For example, the vehicle operator may be required to unlatch or release, and move the drag reduction structure prior to opening the vehicle doors.